One Time Tonight
by nitoriheichou
Summary: As a young guy in the middle of his adolescence Jean is troubled by his body's sudden reactions that won't let him sleep. In order to take care of that he calls his friend Marco to help him with it.


**Edited by the wonderful tumblr user spacexual. Check them out!**

"Marco." A whisper traveled through the silent barracks where the trainees were slept.

"Maaarrrcooooo."

"Jean…" Marco yawned, "What do you want?"

"Hey man, I'm horny, get up here." Jean rolled around in his bed, trying to get rid of the hardness between his legs.

"Jean it's the middle of the night."

"Did you not hear me? I have a fucking boner and I can't sleep. Get up here and help me, pleeease?" Jean palmed himself through his pants.

Marco groaned and stumbled off his bed. He yawned once again and walked from his bunk bed to Jean's. He climbed to the top bunk and lay down next to his friend.

"Hello." He looked at Jean, who didn't seem to have slept at all.

"Skip the intros. Just do it already." Jean was all too eager to get rid of his boner.

"What if someone hears us?" Marco had always feared the day that they would be too loud and one of their friends would hear them jerking each other off.

"Just keep quiet and we'll be fine." Jean grabbed Marco's hand and pressed it against his bulge.

"But I'm not even-"

"I don't care. I just want to get some sleep."

Sighing Marco gave in to Jean and squeezed Jean's dick through his pants, letting the other boy grind against his palm. He quickly tugged down his friend's pants and spit in his hand.

When he lowered his hand and wrapped it around Jean's cock Jean gasped and buried his face on Marco's shoulder.

"F-fuck." Jean bit down on Marco's neck and sucked lightly, trying to avoid leaving a mark. Marco squeezed his hand harder but continued his agonizingly slow pace.

"Go faster, Marco." Jean moved his hips, attempting to quicken the pace.

"Oh, sorry I'm just really sleepy." Marco closed his eyes and suddenly noticed the uncomfortable feeling in his pants. "Oh no…"

"I thought you were half asleep." Jean spit in his hand and reached for Marco's own dick.

They both jerked each other at the same pace. While Marco's movements were softer and more concentrated on the individual force of each finger Jean's were sharp and tight around Marco's hardness.

Marco moaned loudly when Jean teased the head of his dick.

"Shhhh…" Jean planted a sloppy kiss on the boy. "We don't want Jäeger to wake up and find us like this."

"S-sorry." They both accelerated their pace. Their legs intertwined, getting closer to each other. They kissed passionately, trying to keep their breaths steady but failing miserably. Their lips grew sloppier as they pressed harder against each other and played with each other's tongue.

Marco pulled back and gasped for air. He put his hand over his mouth trying to keep quiet and spoke with a whisper.

"I-I'm gonna come Jean." He looked down at Jean's hand stroking his dick.

"I'm close too, but s_hhh_." They Jean inched forwards so his dick was flush against Marco's. Jean grabbed both of them and continued pumping. Marco, nearly at his limit, moved his hips in unison with Jean's hand.

Jean gasped and groaned into his free hand as he released himself on his hand and both of their shirts. Marco moaned loudly but quickly bit his hand in order to stop himself from being too loud.

Jean let go of their softening dicks and pulled up his pants, wiping his hand on the side of the sheets. When he noticed Marco not moving he looked up at him and saw that he had fallen asleep.

"Jeez, at least pull up your pants." Jean did this for him and wiped Marco's hand on the sheets as well. Then he wrapped an arm around Marco and fell asleep.

Some hours later a hard shove and a scream in his ear woke Jean up.

"Get up Jean! Oh and you too Marco," Eren shouted, glowering at them with his typical angry scrowl.

"What the fuck Jäeger!? I rather be woken up with a bucket of water than with your ugly face!" Jean was coming down from his bunker when Eren made a comment that Jean would make him regret later on in the day.

"Also, can you two be quieter at night. Some people are trying to sleep and they don't want to hear your girly little moans _every single night_."

Jean's face turned bright red and he stumbled, falling to the ground. Marco covered his face with his hands, avoiding everyone's looks.

From a distance Jean saw Reiner giving him thumbs up.

**I swear I'll stop being distracted now! I'll publish the next Serving Days chapter as soon as I can!**

**PS: Marco isn't dead**


End file.
